Water Death
by Scralettchan25
Summary: Bercerita tentang kepanikan para goldies dalam rangka mencari sesuatu yang hilang


**Water Death**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ****© Masami Kurumada****  
**

**Warning! OOC, Gaje, Penistaan karakter XD**

**Happy Reading~~**

Pagi yang cerah menyapa wilayah Sanctuary. Hari ini merupakan hari yang bagus untuk bersantai di luar. Namun beberapa penghuni Sanctuary nampak enggan keluar dan masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Orang-orang seperti itu biasanya akan didiskualifikasi oleh para calon mertua karena mereka menginginkan calon menantu yang rajin bangun pagi. Berharaplah mereka tetap mendapat jodoh meskipun itu hanyalah sisa-sisa dari jodoh orang lain yang tertolak. Mari kita tinggalkan mereka sejenak dan beralih pada singa labil Sanctuary yang kini sudah bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Sambil bersenandung kecil ia mengambil handuk biru kesayangannya yang bergambarkan sesuai dengan konstelasinya. Ia mulai menanggalkan seluruh kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Setelah berdiri di bawah pancuran diputarnya keran shower ke temperatur hangat kemudian ia menutup matanya menikmati derasnya air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya

"Uwahh segarnya~"

Namun kenikmatan itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia tidak merasakan air yang menetes di kepalanya. Ia mengerjap bingung sebelum otaknya yang awalnya sedang konslet mulai connect dengan apa yang barusan terjadi

"Lho? Airnya mati yah?"

Ya elah Lia.. Anak kecil pun juga tahu kalau airnya tidak lagi mengalir berarti airnya sudah mati.

"Palingan ntar juga idup lagi tuh air. Main game dulu bentar ah~"

Dengan hanya bermodalkan handuk di pinggangnya, Aiolia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil konsol gamenya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan sambil menunggu air kembali hidup. Setelah selesai memainkan game beberapa kali, ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kuilnya.

"Udah satu jam gua main game tapi air belum idup juga. Duh gimana nih.."

Aiolia mulai mencak-mencak karena ia benar-benar ingin mandi sekarang. Badannya sudah lengket oleh keringat dan bekas ilernya sedari tadi. Ia pun berputar-putar dikuilnya sambil menari balerina(?). Tiba-tiba ia mendapat pencerahan dari yang maha kuasa berupa bola lampu pijar penemuan Alfa Edison yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Oh iya. Nebeng tempat Shaka aja deh~"

Aiolia pun bergegas memakai boxer nya karena tidak mungkinlah rasanya ia mondar-mandir di Sanctuary hanya dengan memakai handuk. Setidaknya ia masih punya rasa malu. Ia kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil seluruh peralatan mandinya ditambah ember dan gayung sebagai antisipasi darurat karena ia akan mengisi air untuk keperluan dikuilnya. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kuil Virgo, ia dikejutkan oleh segerombolan pemuda yang memasang tampang seram. Aiolia sedikit bergidik melihatnya 'Ini orang-orang pada kesambet apa coba'

"Aiolia"

"Y-ya Saga?"

"Air"

Aiolia mengerjap matanya bingung

"Hah?"

"Di kamar mandi kamu airnya idup gak?"

"Nggak. Ni aja gua mau ketempat Shaka buat nebeng-"

"KENAPA AIR DI KUIL KAMU JUGA MATI HAH?!"

Saga mulai ngamuk dan bertransformasi menjadi Ares yang dengan susah payah di tahan oleh Aldebaran dan Kanon. Sementara Mu menyelamatkan ember yang di pegang oleh Saga sebelum melayang dan berubah menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil karena bagaimanapun juga itu adalah aset berharga Sanctuary terlebih untuk kondisi seperti ini. Aiolia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deathmask yang sedang bengong melihat Saga yang sedang ngamuk.

"Eh DM, tumben lo bangun jam segini?"

"Kalo bukan Saga yang ngancam gua buat bangun, mungkin gua masih tidur cakep di kuil gua"

"Berarti dari kuil Aries sampai kuil gua air nya mati semua?"

"Kayaknya sih gitu. Soalnya pas gua bangun gua liat mereka udah nenteng-nenteng ember sambil nanya air di kuil gua"

Aiolia hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Mu yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Saga dengan segenap kekuatannya ia menggeplak kepala Saga sampai menghasilkan benjol dikepalanya.

"Sudahlah Saga. Kita cek dulu ke tempat Shaka. Mana tau air disana hidup"

Saga pun mulai tenang dan mengambil embernya dari tangan Mu. Merekapun berangkat menuju kuil Virgo. Sesampainya disana mereka tidak mendapati pemilik kuil dimanapun

"Oiii Shaka! Mana sih tuh anak?"

"Ada apa kalian ribut-ribut dikuil orang?"

Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati pemilik kuil sudah berada di belakang mereka

"Ya ampun kaget gua" ujar Kanon sambil mengelus dadanya

"Eh Shaka. Kita mau nebeng mandi nih di tempat kamu. Air di kuil kamu hidup kan?"

"Sayang sekali, Mu. Air di kuil ku baru saja mati"

Melihat Saga sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengamuk lagi. Deathmask menyahut cepat

"Kalau begitu kita ke kuil Libra aja. Roshi sekarang kan lagi di Rozan, pasti airnya ngalir tuh apalagi jarang dipake kan"

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar usulan Deathmask. Sekarang mereka harus menaiki tangga lagi untuk pergi ke kuil Libra. Mereka kembali menenteng ember masing-masing dan berlalu menuju Libra sambil berharap air disana tidak mati.

"Lho, kamu gak ikut Shaka?" ujar Aldebaran yang masih mendapati si Virgo duduk anteng di kursi teratainya

"Aku sudah selesai mandi sebelum air mati tadi"

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya" Shaka hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan melanjutkan meditasinya.

Para rombongan pencari air sudah sampai di kuil Libra dan mendapati Milo, Aiolos dan Shura sudah berada disana sambil menenteng handuk dan embernya.

"Lho, kalian juga disini?"

"Aiolos!"

"Jangan bilang kalau air di kuil kalian juga mati" Kanon bertanya dengan hati-hati sambil menatap was-was jika kembarannya mulai menunjukkan tingkahnya lagi.

"Yaah begitulah" Shura menjawabnya sambil mengendikkan bahu

"Gua yang paling apes! Pas lagi keramas airnya mati! Mana belum selesai lagi!"

Oh sekarang terjawab sudah mengenai keadaan Milo yang bisa dikatakan sangat absurd dengan busa-busa yang masih menempel di rambutnya.

"Kenapa kamu gak numpang aja ke tempat Camus? Dia kan konstelasinya Aquarius. Aquarius = Aqua, Aqua=air. Mana tau ada air disana"

"Wuihh pinter juga lo, Alde" Puji Aiolia

"Konstelasiku tidak ada hubungannya dengan air, Aldebaran" Serempak mereka menoleh ke arah Camus diikuti oleh Aphrodite dibelakangnya dengan kondisi yang tak ada bedanya dengan mereka yaitu dengan handuk menggantung di pundaknya dan membawa ember.

"Uwahh berarti seluruh kuil airnya lagi mati,dong. Sampe-sampe si Mu naik ke atas buat nyari air" Ujar Aphrodite meletakkan embernya yang berisi peralatan mandi dan alat-alat kosmetiknya.

Terdengar bunyi tetesan air dari arah kamar mandi membuat semua orang menoleh. Dan tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung melesat kesana berebut untuk mandi duluan. Alhasil kegiatan saling mendorong dan baku hantam tak dapat dielakkan

"Minggir kalian semua! Aku yang berhak mandi dulu!"

"Hoo tidak semudah itu Ferguso! Gua yang mandi duluan!"

"Berisik lo DM! Saga! Lo kembaran gua yang paling cakep, paling pintar, paling baik pokoknya paling-paling lah di dunia, jadi lo biarin adek lo ini mandi duluan yah!"

"Aduh! Jangan dorong-dorong! Aldebaran, badan kamu menghalangi jalan!"

"Maaf Mu. Tapi aku juga ingin mandi"

"MAKE UP GUA ! Siapa yang nginjak make up, gua?! Lo ya, Shura?! Ganti rugi! "

"Bodo amat"

"Kak Aiolos ngalah dikit dong sama adek!"  
"Maafkan kakak, Lia. Untuk saat ini kakak tidak akan mengalah padamu"

"Woii biarin gua yang mandi duluan! Gak kasian apa kalian liat gua masih belum selesai keramas gini- Camus! Kenapa lo bekuin kaki gua?!"

"Tetap disana Milo. Pokoknya aku harus mandi duluan!"

Begitulah percakapan mereka sambil aksi dorong-dorongan seperti ibuk-ibuk yang berebutan barang diskon.

"BERHENTI!"

Semua menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kalian berisik! Kalian harus kuceramahi agar tau sopan santun! Duduk disini cepat! Sebelum ku hilangkan seluruh panca indra kalian!"

"Ta-tapi Shaka-"

"Ku bilang duduk! Tanpa terkecuali! Kamu juga, Aiolos!"

Mereka pun duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Shaka yang sedang murka.

"Apa-apan kalian ini?! Kalian itu seorang saint! Saint yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi pula! Tidakkah kalian mempunyai sedikit rasa malu?!"

"Uwahh Shaka serem banget ya kalo lagi marah"

"Diam, Milo! Nanti Shaka denger!"

"Heh! Dua kunyuk yang disana tolong diam yah!"

Milo dan Kanon pun auto mingkem. Walaupun harus menabahkan hati karena barusan di panggil 'kunyuk' oleh Shaka.

"Kalian itu bukan anak-anak lagi! Kalian itu sudah dewasa! Melihat kalian yang berebutan untuk mandi itu sangat memalukan! Mau apa kalian sebenarnya?! Mandi itu adalah urusan duniawi! Tidak mandi satu hari pun kalian juga tidak akan mati, kan?! Tahan lah nafsu duniawi kalian itu!"

Shaka mulai menceramahi mereka dengan semangat berapi-api. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menunduk diam mendengarkan ucapan Shaka.

"Kau benar Shaka. Aku selaku yang paling tua disini merasa malu dengan tindakan kami. Kami meminta maaf atas keributan yang kami timbulkan"

"Hmph bagus itu, Aiolos"

"Hei kalian semua juga harus meminta maaf!"

"Maafkan kami..."

"Sekarang kalian duduk disini dengan tenang sambil introspeksi diri kalian masing-masing! Aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi. Perutku sudah sakit sedari tadi"

Hening~

Mereka bengong menatap kepergian Shaka menuju kamar mandi

"Hentikan dia sekarang!"

Semuanya langsung menyerbu Shaka dan target pun mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai pintu kamar mandi

"Tolong biarkan aku yang pakai kamar mandi duluan! Perutku sudah mules dari tadi!"

"Enak aja lo main nyosor duluan! Kuping gua udah panas gara-gara denger ceramah lo yang sebenarnya cuma buat pengalih perhatian kita doang!"

Baku hantam season dua kembali dimulai. Kali ini mereka harus mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka masing-masing untuk mencapai kamar mandi duluan. Milo yang awalnya berada paling belakang kini dipaksa masuk dalam pertempuran yang mengakibatkan ia tergencet sana-sini. Namun alangkah ajaibnya ia terbawa arus dan langsung tiba di kamar mandi yang mereka perebutkan tadi

"Yeahhh! Akhirnya sampai juga!"

"Woii Milo! Kamu curang!"

"Bweee.. Siapa suruh dorong-dorong tadi! Bye bye semua! Gua mandi dulu~"

Baru saja Milo memutar keran yang ia dapat hanya lah satu tetes air yang jatuh ke embernya. SATU TETES.

Teng teng

Terdengar suara pengumuman dari Shion yang berasal dari pengeras suara di seluruh wilayah Sanctuary

'Ehm. Di beritahukan kepada seluruh penghuni Sanctuary, bahwasanya air di Sanctuary sedang mati dikarenakan pompa air di Sanctuary sedang mengalami kerusakan. Saat ini masih sedang dalam proses perbaikan. Untuk itu seluruh penghuni Sanctuary di mohonkan untuk bersabar, ini ujian. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Terimakasih'

"TIDAAAKKKKKKKK!"

"Jadi beneran nih gak mandi seharian?!"

"Ini adalah harapan terakhir kita"

"Tidak. Masih ada harapan lain" Semua orang menoleh ke arah Shura

"Kemana lagi kita musti nyari air?! Kalo yang lo maksud ke papacy, gua yakin disana juga airnya mati. Lo gak denger pengumuman tadi?!" Deathmask mulai nyolot

"Kalian lupa ya, kalau di belakang Sanctuary ada sungai?"

"Ya terus kalau ada sungai emang kenapa?"

"Kita mandi di sungai saja"

Hening~

"Eh benar juga. Aku baru ingat dibelakang ada sungai"

"Seriusan kita pada mandi di sungai nih?! Gak elit banget"

"Halah bacot lo, Dite! Kalau lo gak mau ya gak usah ikut!"

"Aiolia, kamu gak boleh ngomong kayak gitu" Aiolos mulai menenangkan adiknya.

"Kalau aku sih yes. Lebih mending dari pada kita gak mandi ya, kan?"

Perkataan Saga di setujui oleh semua orang.

"Iyaa dehh. Gua ngikut. Dari pada gak mandi." Aphrodite menjawab dengan tampang ogah-ogahan

Untuk kesekian kalinya rombongan pencari air menenteng ember mereka menuju tempat tujuan

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uwaaah... udah lama gak mandi ke sungai"

Iyap. Para goldies tercinta kita sudah sampai di sungai berkat bantuan peta yang ada di salah film kartun masa kecil pemirsahh.

Byurrr...

Saga memulai aksi terjun bebasnya karena tidak tahan lagi untuk menikmati segarnya air. Semua yang ada disana sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Saga. 'Ini orang kadang dewasa, dewasa banget, kalo bocah, bocah banget' begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran mereka.

Satu per satu mereka mulai menanggalkan pakaian mereka dan menyisakan boxer kesayangan mereka masing-masing.

"Wow... boxer lo bagus juga, Camus"

"Diam Milo!"

"Bwahaha.. boxer lo keren non! Gambar bebek kuning! Kwek kwek.. bwahahaha"

"APA LO BILANG?!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Kanon dan DM. Yang lain? Bodo amat. Mereka lebih tertarik dengan air yang ada dihadapan mereka dari pada menonton hal-hal yang tidak diperlukan.  
"APAAN TUH?!"

Baru saja mereka ingin menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai, Aldebaran menginterupsi dengan teriakannya yang membahana

"Paan sih Alde! Udah kebelet pengen mandi nih!"

"I-itu.." Aldebaran menunjuk ke arah sungai. Seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arah yang di tunjuk Aldebaran. Sontak mereka semua berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan langsung menjauh dari sungai dalam radius seratus meter.

"Lho? Kalian kenapa gak jadi masuk? Seger loh air nya" ujar Saga bingung dengan kelakuan kameradnya

"Sa-saga i-itu"

"Apaan, Shura? Ngomong yang jelas"

"I-itu.."

"Itu itu apaan, Aiolos? Kamu jangan ikut-ikutan kayak Shura- WOI NGAPAIN KALIAN MAKIN NGEJAUH?! BALIK SINI KALIAN!"

"Gak mau! Kita gak mau tercemar sama kamu!"

"Saga! Kamu sudah tidak suci lagi!"

"Kamu ngomong apaan sih? Dari tadi kamu- loh kok ada bau yang gak enak gini yah?"

Saga mulai mengendus-endus asal bau tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia memegang sesuatu yang menempel di boxernya. Saat ia melihatnya..

"ANJRITT! TAI!"

"UWAA! JANGAN MENDEKAT KESINI!"

"WOI KALIAN TOLONGIN GUA!"

Saga mulai mencari pertolongan pada teman-temannya yang sudah pasti hasilnya nihil. Siapa sih yang mau dekat-dekat sama tai? Jyjyque

"WAT DE PAK! TAI SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA NEMPEL DI BOXER GUA!"

"Huhh.. lega banget rasanya~" ujar Shaka sambil memegangi perutnya. Saga pun menatap nyalang ke arah Shaka dan mulai bertransformasi menjadi Ares. Shaka yang tidak sadar dengan kondisinya yang sedang dalam marabahaya besar hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung sambil berceletuk polos

"Lho Saga? Udah siap aja mandinya?"

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

Para goldies (minus Saga dan Shaka yang sedang berperang) mulai mencari tempat perlindungan karena tidak ingin kena amukan Saga.

"Duhh gimana nih? Badan gua udah lengket gara-gara keringat. Gak nyaman tau.."

"Kita semua juga merasakan hal sama, Dite. Jadi berhentilah merengek" Camus sudah hampir hilang kesabarannya.

"Eh Mu! Teleport aja kita ke tempat Roshi di Rozan. Disana kan ada air terjun tuh. Mau yah, yah?"

"Kamu kira kesana tu gak pake cosmo yang besar apa? Capek tau. Jangan menyusahkanku saja, Aiolia"

"Oh ayolah.. Demi kesejahteraan kita bersama. Ya kan, kak?"

"Aku setuju dengan Aiolia. Dari pada kita seperti ini terus. Bagaimana, Mu?"

Mu berpikir keras. Semua orang memasang tampang berharap, bahkan Deathmask sampai memasang tatapan puppy eyes. Mu yang sudah jengah melihat tatapan teman-temannya hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah

"Iya iya. Akan ku teleport dan hentikan tatapan mu itu, DM! Jijik tau! Tapi ntar kalau mau balik kesini pake another dimension nya Kanon yah"

"Woookeeh!"

"Eh, tu si Saga gimana?"

"Udah tinggalin aja dia!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Rozan dengan aman dan sejahtera. Disana mereka menemukan para brozies berkumpul di depan rumah Shiryu.

"Kalian juga kesini toh buat mandi?"

"Gak kok. Kita kesini buat acara arisan. Ya gak tem?"

"Yoii..." Para bronzies meng iyakan perkataan Hyoga

"Emang nya di Sanctuary kenapa? Airnya lagi mati?" Tanya Shun yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh goldies

"Gaiss! Nih liat! Gua punya speaker baru!" Seiya mengeluarkan speaker berbentuk teropong dari dalam tasnya dan memamerkannya pada semua orang

"Wuihh keren juga tuh! Yosh! Mari kita test bersama-sama"

Ikki pun mengambil speaker itu dari tangan Seiya dan mulai mencari tombol power guna menghidupkannya

'Aku belum mandi~ Tak tun tuang tak tun tuang~ Tapi masih-'

ZRRASSHHH!

Nampaknya itu adalah moment terakhir dari speaker tersebut sebelum berakhir tragis dengan kondisi terbelah dua karena di Excalibur oleh Shura.

"TIIDAAAKKK! SPEAKER BARU GUA!"

"Shura! Lo ngapain-"

Shiryu menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan aura membunuh para goldies yang nampaknya sangat sensi dengan lagu laknat yang barusan mereka dengar

"Apa. Mau ngomong apa, hah?"

"G-gak. Gak jadi"

"Minggir"

Bronzies menyingkir dengan cepat memberikan akses lewat pada goldies yang sudah memasang tampang ingin membunuh jika ada yang ingin menginterupsi mereka lagi. Para goldies pun pergi meninggalkan Seiya yang masih meratapi speaker barunya yang sudah berstatus almarhum.

"Wah wah.. nampaknya hari ini aku mendapatkan banyak tamu" Dohko memandang bingung kearah murid-muridnya

"Maaf karena mengganggu waktu anda, Roshi. Kami ingin minta izin untuk mandi disini karena air di Sanctuary sedang mati suri (?)" Ujar Aiolos membungkuk sopan

"Oh silahkan silahkan. Jangan sungkan-sungkan"

"Terimakasih, Roshi. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu"

Sesampainya di tepi sungai tanpa banyak cincong lagi para goldies menghamburkan diri ke sungai

"Akhirnya~ Apakah mandi biasanya memang seenak inikah?"

"Lebay deh lo, Dite"

"Ih suka-suka gua dong! Ngapain lo yang sewot sih, DM!"

"Hei sudah-sudah. Jangan mulai bertengkar lagi" Aiolos memijat keningnga lelah. Ia tak pernah se frustasi ini sebelumnya. Efek belum mandi mungkin?

"Eh Milo, Lia! Kita lomba renang yuk!"

"Heh! Lo sok nantangin gua, Non?! Ayok siapa takut!"

"Alde, minta sabun mandi kamu dong"

"Lho kamu gak bawa, Mu?"

"Ketinggalan di Sanctuary"

Begitulah keasyikkan mereka setelah beberapa jam tak bertemu dengan air. Beberapa orang seperti Camus, Shura, Aiolos, Aldebaran dan Mu (Aphrodite sama DM masih adu mulut) memilih menepi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah lelah dari tadi hanya mencari air untuk mandi. Sejenak mereka lupa dengan Shaka dan Saga yang mungkin masih baku hantam di Sanctuary sana. Selagi menikmati acara mandi, mereka di kejutkan oleh suara Shion via telepati

'Yuhuu~ Air dah idup~"

"Yeayy! Akhirnya air idup! Berarti kita gak perlu lagi susah-susah nyari air buat mandi!" Kanon mulai berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Namun naas, pijakan Kanon terlalu licin yang mengakibatkan ia terpeleset dan menimpa Mu yang ada didekatnya. Alhasil teparlah kedua orang tersebut

"Bwahaha... Rasain tuh, Non!" DM tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya diikuti oleh Aiolia dan Milo

"Eh bentar, aku seperti melupakan sesuatu"

Semua orang menoleh pada Camus yang sedang memandangi Kanon dan Mu

"Gimana cara kita pulang sekarang?"

Hening~ (Untuk yang kesekian kalinya)

"KANON! Bangun lo sekarang! Urgent urgent! Gua gak mau tau! Lo musti bangun sekarang juga!" DM mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kanon yang masih pingsan

"Alde! Cepat pukul Kanon supaya dia bangun!"

"Wokeh"

"Eh Alde! Jangan pukul Kanon! Tambah pingsan dia nanti"

"Shura! Jangan bengong aja disana! Bantuin napa!"

"Dite! Kamu tolongin aku bangunin Mu"

Aiolia hanya bisa facepalm melihat teman-temannya yang panik untuk membangunkan Kanon dan Mu

"Hari yang buruk, Aiolia?"

Aiolia sedikit berjengit mendapati Dohko sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Entahlah, Roshi"

"Tapi bisa ku katakan adalah hari ini tidak buruk juga. Semuanya bisa berkumpul untuk bersenang-senang" Dohko tersenyum mendengar penuturan Aiolia dan kembali memandangi para muridnya yang sedang heboh

'Shaka sama Saga udah selesai belum yah berantemnya?' pikir Aiolia

Meanwhile di Sanctuary sana...

"Hei udah tu. Kalian berdua gak capek apa berantem mulu" Shion memandang bosan pada dua orang yang sampai sekarang belum menyelesaikan urusannya

"SHAKA! SINI KAMU!"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanku. Itu hanyalah barang-barang duniawi. Lagipula boxer jelek dan norak itu buat apa kamu simpan"

"APA?! KAMU BILANG BOXER KU NORAK?! KAMU AJA YANG GAK PAKAI 'COLOUR' LEBIH NORAK BAGIKU!"

"HEH! JANGAN NUDUH SEMBARANGAN YAH! AKU PAKE 'COLOUR' TAU!"

"AKU GAK PERCAYA!"

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU PAKE 'COLOUR'! MOTIFNYA HELLO KITTY! PUAS KAMU!"

"NAH LIAT KAN?! SIAPA YANG NORAK SEKARANG?! SOK BILANGIN ORANG NORAK!"

"EH SANTAI DONG MBAK! JANGAN NGEGAS GITU!"

"KAMU JUGA NGEGAS, KAMVRET!"

Shion yang sudah lelah melihat tingkah mereka mulai bertindak

"STOPP! Cukup kalian berdua! Aku sudah muak melihatnya! Saga, kamu buang boxer kamu yang telah hina itu terus minta beli yang baru sama Shaka. Simple kan?"

Saga (Ares) yang sudah bersiap melancarkan jurus another dimensionnya tertegun sejenak mendengar penuturan Shion. Secara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, Saga kembali ke dirinya semula.

"Oh iya. Bener juga ya"

"..." Speechles

'Geblek'

**TAMAT**

**.**

**Hello minna~**

**Saya author baru disini. Salam kenal yah~**

**Oh iya. Saya dapat inspirasi bikin cerita ini gara-gara saya pernah mengalami kematian air (?) di asrama. Alhasil, saya nebeng mandi ke asrama lain**

**Si Saga kesian amat yah. Gak kebayang deh tai nempel di boxernya XD**

**Yosh.. udah dulu kali, ya?**

**Terimakasih bagi pembaca yang sudah membaca fic ini**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan**

**Saran dan kritiknya juga jangan lupa~~**

**Bay bay~~~~~~**


End file.
